1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic transaction system for performing a transaction in an automatic transaction apparatus set in a service office of a financial institution or the like by using a personal digital assistant.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional transaction by an automated teller machine (hereinafter, abbreviated to an ATM) using a cellular phone as a personal digital assistant (hereinafter, abbreviated to a PDA), a customer preliminarily registers a telephone number of his own cellular phone into a financial institution, when the transaction is performed, he preliminarily calls a nearest service office of the financial institution, inputs a kind of transaction, a transaction money amount, an account number, and the like by using a ten-key or the like of his cellular phone, and makes a reservation of the transaction. A main control unit of the service office transfers the inputted information and the telephone number which has automatically been identified to a host computer and inquires about the permission/inhibition of the transaction. If the transaction is permitted, the main control unit accepts the reservation and stores it as transaction reservation information into a memory.
When the customer arrives at the service office to which he had made the reservation, he is detected from the telephone number which is periodically transmitted from the cellular phone and notified of the ATM for performing the transaction by a display plate. When the customer inserts the cellular phone into the ATM, whether or not he is an authorized person is confirmed by the telephone number, the transaction is executed on the basis of the transaction reservation information stored in the memory, and transaction time in the ATM is shortened (for example, refer to JP-A-2001-175783 (page 3, paragraph No. [0012] to page 4, paragraph No. [0020], and FIG. 1)).
However, in the foregoing conventional technique, since the customer preliminarily calls the nearest service office of the financial institution from the cellular phone every transaction, inputs the kind of transaction, the transaction money amount, the account number, and the like, and makes the reservation of the transaction, there is such a problem that in the case where a specific money amount is paid a plurality of number of times or it is necessary to transfer a money amount to the same transfer destination many times, the same contents or the like have to be inputted many times.
Particularly, in the case of a transfer transaction, there is such a problem that since there are many items to be inputted, it takes time to input data and use convenience of the customer is deteriorated.